High Noon
}} High Noon Gothic is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a desert setting, each champion is a "western" hero, villain, or creature. Lore "Last time I went to your universe, I almost got eaten by a cowboy demon... Good times."| }} : At the height of the industrial revolution, travelers begin pouring into the untamed west, searching for fortune and prosperity among the unknown horrors of cruel and ancient world. It is a time of brave gunslingers and rotten scoundrels, inscrutable gods, and savage demons. ;Sheriffs * ;Cowboys * * * * * * * * * ;Creatures * * ;Devils and Demons * * * * History One Simple Rule Devils live among us Lucian HighNoon Teaser.png|"Devils live among us. Sometimes, within us. When you’re damned either way… give ‘em hell." Thresh HighNoon Teaser.png|"Devils live among us. Some hook you into a fool’s game, where taking one soul would’ve been a kinder consequence." Urgot HighNoon Teaser.png|"Devils live among us. Some are steel monstrosities, relishing mass casualty in the name of industry." The Man with the Grinning Shadow A New Devil's In Town With Hell Before Them Trivia General= * This theme was inspired by American westerns. * The High Noon skinline was rebooted in 2018 to be based off of Western Gothics.High Noon RebootHigh Noon Gothic * One of the possible directions Riot could have taken with , was having him ascend and become an angel rather then a demon.Jon Buran on Scrapped High Noon Lucian Direction * The New World became infested by devils and demons because as heaven was destroyed by the early settlers, human souls can only go to hell and later overcrowd it, allowing the devils to come to the land of the living to join the already existing demons. ** Most of the gods and angels were killed. , who is fueled by the blood of the slain angels, is the only artificial angel ever built, the secrets of how to create her are lost. *** teamed with to kill ; however, upon finding him, revealed that he was working for the whole time and betrayed her. *** She is looking for and his allies to fight back the monsters who want to burn and destroy the whole continent. * While not being part of the skin line, alternate versions of and exist in this universe and appear in the color story The Man with the Grinning Shadow. ** was a sheriff and the love of before her soul was claimed by . ** is the holy reverend of New Eden, which is full of monsters disguising as normal people. ** Champions that were potentially mentioned in the story are , , , , and . * defeated in a well-known duel. * and are New World creatures blending in with the human society and are currently residing in Angel's Perch. ** is an old friend of . ** works as a saloon girl, covering her eyes with veil to avoid turning her customers to stone. |-| Skins= Alistar LonghornSkin.jpg|Longhorn Alistar Ashe HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Ashe Caitlyn SheriffSkin.jpg|Sheriff Caitlyn Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin.jpg|Desperada Cassiopeia Darius HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Darius Fiddlesticks BanditoSkin.jpg|Bandito Fiddlesticks Hecarim HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Jhin HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Jhin Kog'Maw SonoranSkin.jpg|Sonoran Kog'Maw Lucian HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Lucian Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Skarner SandscourgeSkin.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Thresh HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Thresh Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Twisted Fate Urgot HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Urgot Yasuo HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Sounds - High Noon Yasuo - Dance Beat Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos A New Devil’s In Town High Noon 2018 Reveal Trailer - League of Legends| The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-| Gallery= High Noon With Hell Before Them.jpg|High Noon "With Hell Before Them" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) High Noon Ward Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) High Noon Borders Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Borders Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) High Noon Borders Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Borders Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) High Noon Icons Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Icons Concept (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Ashe HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 04.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 05.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 06.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Ashe Model Ashe HighNoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Ashe Splash Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Clare Wong) Darius HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Concept 04.jpg|High Noon Darius Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Darius HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Darius Model Hecarim HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 04.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Concept 05.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Hecarim HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Hecarim Model Hecarim HighNoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Hecarim Splash Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Sean 'Raiko' Tay) Jhin Concept 01.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 1 Jhin Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 2 Jhin Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 3 Jhin Concept 04.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 4 Jhin Concept 05.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 5 Jhin Concept 06.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 6 Jhin Concept 07.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 7 Jhin Concept 08.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Jhin HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jhin HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jhin HighNoon Chroma Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Jhin Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Jhin HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Jhin Model 1 Jhin HighNoon Model 02.png|High Noon Jhin Model 2 Lucian HighNoon Teaser.png|High Noon Lucian Teaser Lucian HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Lucian Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Lucian HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Lucian Model 1 Lucian HighNoon Model 02.png|High Noon Lucian Model 2 Lucian HighNoon Model 03.png|High Noon Lucian Model 3 Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Model 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash Concept 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash Concept 02.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Skarner Sandscourge Model 01.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Model Thresh HighNoon Teaser.png|High Noon Thresh Teaser Thresh HighNoon Model 01.gif|High Noon Thresh Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 02.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 03.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 04.gif|High Noon Thresh Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 05.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 06.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 07.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon Model 08.png|High Noon Thresh Model 8 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Urgot HighNoon Teaser.png|High Noon Urgot Teaser Urgot HighNoon Chroma Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Urgot Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Regition) Yasuo HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Yasuo HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Yasuo Model |-|Summoner Icons= High Noon Gothic profileicon.png|High Noon Gothic High Noon Lucian profileicon.png|High Noon Lucian High Noon Urgot profileicon.png|High Noon Urgot High Noon Thresh profileicon.png|High Noon Thresh High Noon 2019 profileicon.png|High Noon 2019 High Noon Ashe Border profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Border High Noon Darius Border profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Border High Noon Hecarim Border profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Border High Noon Ashe Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Chroma High Noon Darius Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Darius Chroma High Noon Hecarim Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Hecarim Chroma |-|Ward Skins= Devil Vulture Ward.png|Devil Vulture Frontier Devil Ward.png|Frontier Devil |-|Emotes= Get In Emote.png|Get In Howdy Emote.png|Howdy Toot Toot Emote.png|Toot Toot One Corn Chip Emote.png|One Corn Chip What In Tarnation Emote.png|What In Tarnation de:High Noon (Skinreihe) Category:Alistar Category:Caitlyn Category:Cassiopeia Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Jhin Category:Miss Fortune Category:Kog'Maw Category:Skarner Category:Twisted Fate Category:Yasuo Category:Alternate Universe Category:Lucian Category:Thresh Category:Urgot Category:High Noon Category:Ashe Category:Darius Category:Hecarim